Coming of age
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Steven body hit a point were he growing ke any boy his age but unlike other boys he has odd power that ... well you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**The power of Steven hitting puberty**

 _This one shot was made by boredom and the number 74. So let's get this show no the road_ **.**

Steven had been having an odd week and by no mean the normal odd the almost kills him. On a normal Saturday chill with the normal song story. Steven and his dad had a talk about girls his dad date before his mom. It ends with him giving Steven the talk. All of which made him started think of girls and dating and more. The fallowing Monday Steven woke up with to pearl watching him sleep. (Normal for her as we all know.) Today was different she keeps glancing at his lower part nervously. The others also seem to not look him in the eyes today. Tuesday Connie was acting odd too. She had to call her mom to pick her up. When he called her later she said her mom was having a long talk about woman hood. And that she sees him when her mom was done next week. Wednesday he hung out with his dad and lion all day. Thursday Lapis and patriot showed Steven the sidelight Patriot made. They bout blushed around him Lapis a lot more then normal. As lapis took it into orbit Par showed him the books she picked up on humans. What he did not was that lapis had a books on humans too. Only hers were more adult in nurture and she also on the human body. Friday the Gems leave on a three-day mission to get pairdot sidelight after it crashed. (she had to beg for seven hours before that)

That Saturday Steven was training alone on the beach when Lapis showed up. She greeted him and was hit by Steven's smell it was sweet and made her gem feel worm. Her mind flash to the book she read. Yet she shakes it off when Steven started talking. Not really lessoning she just nodded a fallowed Steven when he started to walk.

 **[At the big donut]**

Sadie sat board It was a beyond slow day Lars had just walked out for his brake. Meaning he was gone for the day. That when Steven and Lapis walked in. She seen a few Lapis but she was frowning. Whenever she saw her with Steven just the two of them a smile really off her face. 'I wish my love life was even one bit close to that.' After a wave to them Steven did his normal charming greeting. "Good morning Sadie my lady how going the shop today. Sadie could almost feel Lapis flinch hearing him be so nice to her. That when she got a wif of Steven. It was a mix of musk and something that made her just want him around." She felt her bobby heat up and some part moisten up. She minds filled with the need. She looked over Lapis and Steven. She saw Lapis have the same look pointed at Steven. Steven on the other hand was had no clue that the two were eyeing him like meat. That when faith throw them a bone. Steven dropped a soda spraying himself (lime and lemon). The scent of the fruit made something snap in the two girls. Sadie was the first to act. "Steven are you ok?" Ya my shirt is just wet. "Steven let me lock up and we can get you a new shirt from the back and clean up. "Steven then turned to lapis and asked her to help get the soda up. As Sadie walk to the back to find a shift but turning to see him shirtless Her body made told her a new plan. She found the shirt and tossed it on a high shelf then called him for help to get it down. After showing Lapis were to dump the soda they cleaned up Steven head to Sadie. Her plan saw a classic asking him to hold the chair then fall in his lap and let hormone do the next step. After the he came in She pointed the shirt a reached for the chair. Only to see Steven floating down shirt in hand. (God dam magic powers.)

As Steven tried to put it on his hair got in the way. It was then Sadie gave up on being coy and started plan D (more of get the D) She moved to the door and shut it door. Then walked up to Steven pushing him onto the chair. She pulled the shirt off with one hand and head undid her bra with the other. As she sat in his lap pining him as well as rubbing her now dripping fold. "Steven I know this maybe un-lady like and wrong for me to do." Steven started to sweat as his lower parts showed they up for this plan. Sadie breathed in and her as her mind shut down after giving one last order rock his world hard. She popped the button on his pants. She watches chibi Steven grow as big Steven sat in a prison of hormones. Steven knowing what she was trying to do did not know if he should run or let her have her way. She had the same look pearl got when she wanted something bad. (god know how many time that almost got him killed.) His body was had already sided with her as his lower parts grow to greet her.' Oh man what do I do?' The feeling was nice but that talk with dad playing in mind (He got a doll and rose quart for affect.)

As Sadie saw he was to stunned to run, she got off him and took off her pants. She also took a look at what she was working with. It did not disappoint a full 8-inch beasty. She notices Steven starting to get his mind back so she relined herself. She froze hoping it would not hurt too bad. In the part of the Store Lapis finished getting the soda up and wondered what happened to Steven as his friend. So she headed to the back room. She opens the door only to see the two in the yet to start. That when Steven mind had rebooted as he turned his mind told him what to do (Thank you Dog-copter). He heard Lapis gasp making him jump intron Shia boing Sadie.

In the frozen north the gems gathered the bust parts of pari2 when. Garnet saw a future event that made her blush. At the sometime pearl could feel something big happening to Steven something he was not ready for. It clouded her mind so much she feels into a snow drift. The other blurted into laughter.

"Holy hell that hurts so good "She came hard getting most of him in at once almost made her black out. As Steven and Lapis were to in shock to move Sadie did what she does best. (She takes charge) She used her weight to force the last bit of Steven in working up an animal like pas. Lapis lost the straight in her leg and lend on the door. Steven was back in mind lock up but this time he was aware of what Sadie was doing. After Sadie came again she had a clear mind to speak to Lapis. (but she not stopping doing Steven.) "Um if you are going to watch or join close the do other than that can you please go?" Lapis steadied herself as if to walk out but only closed the door. Turning back to the other as she asks" How do I join in?" Before Sadie could tell her Steven's mind came back. He bucked up digging deeper into Sadie." Sweet fuck I think you just hit my stomach that time." She looked him in the eyes lust over take 1000%." Steven I'm glad you joined us I was starting to think you Make us do all the work. "Then again I came two time without you trying and you barely twitched. "Now I think it's time you let loss so you friend can have her turn and I can get the felling back in my lower half hopefully." Steven was a both to protest when Sadie waved over lapis and began to make out with her. Between kiss she whispers to Lapis to remove her outfit and kiss Steven like she just did.

At this point The young boy started to moving on his body's own will. I cut the two ladies kissing as Sadie said a lot of foul thing showing that she was enjoying it all. To the side Lapis' body flashed removing her clothing. As She kiss Steven lovingly. At this point Steven was now lost in the heat and dilled his fav clerk making her drool. Lapis feeling at peace held Steven's hand to her shaped hole. They danced in and out of her. Her leg ready to give out after a few moments. On Sadie's end She could fell Steven ready to finish her off for the day or maybe the year going by how deep he was.

The thoughts of how wrong it was having sex with a younger guy, It was she was raping a friend that made her feel dirty was made worst by the fact it was Steven. Her younger innocent best friend. Yet her bob said Steven got the cure all for her feelings. She hopped that he forgives her later just as he blows his first load ever into her with a lot of overflow. That when she gives out. Her eye rolled back and she splashed allover Steven and a bit hit Lapis. The last of her will and straight she got of him and told Lapis he all her now. She laid on the floor sweaty, Sticky and dripping jizz. Lapis slinked back a bit scared but the smile Sadie had shown it was more fun than anything." Um Lapis it up to you if you do this" See looked to Steven and became fill with detonation. "I want to do this Steven for you and all you done for me." She set herself like Sadie did yet let Steven run how this would go. He held her kindly kissing her neck making her moan. The air between them was still as Lapis grow bold and kissed Steven back. As he moved her into place. His mind headed to (boner killer a head) his mom and how this act set up her giving life to him. Lapis saw his face a know what was the hold up." Steven you do not have to weary Garnet told me how Rose made you." It will not happen to me because I'm only know the juts of how it works." Maybe one day will make a new life but not yet. "Lapis whispered the last part. She then forced him into shock was a lot bigger then thought. It filled in the info for why Sadie was a lump on the floor yet was also all joy on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Rampaging mama

 _Ok last time Steven hot three ways thanks to a new power that is gone. (maybe) And now Sadie making her own Universe. (ha-ha get it) And to top it all off her mom know she going be a granny. Lars is pink here and yes Sadie does not work at the Big donut any more so it time to get moving._

(The Miller house)

Barba was just getting off the phone with her daughter's doctor. Her mind was clam letting what she told set in. After that feeling past it was time for mindless mama rage. Walking back and forth in the kitchen unable to speak real word well at least not bad ones came out.' Why would my little girl now tell me she been changing of late? She quit her job joining a band and That Lars boy coming back. The she raised seem to be gone. Barb knew she had to get to the bottom of this. So, after calling out of work she heads to Sadie's room to read dairy and see if she could find anything she want to hide. After looking in thought her stuff she found some movie she did not want her to have. None was porn just remakes of good movies that tanked. A bag of cookies that she eats as she poked around.

Then she came to the holy grail of info Sadie's dairy. It was tucked under a big bear she got from fun land. After Looking throw, it she found it was not the page turner full of teen crap you see on tv. Just a lot of my job unfailing, the guy I like passes over me and how a friend dies and now in space. Barb thought it was metaphorical. (but it not.) After a little more reading she found what she was looking for Sadie talking about her first time and only time. Sadly, the page was a bit messy having what look like jelly, so the date was a messed up to read the guy's name as well. She could make out a girl name and took turns. Also a note saying band meeting at 1:30 talk to Lars and Steven after. "So, my little girl ended up losing it to a ladies' man or something?" And she did not tell me Well I'm going to have a little chat with the that young man she knows.

After use Sadie gps to find Sadie

"Okay you little hoop eared brat who long have two been going at it?" Steven looked on in fear as Bard had Lars two feet off the floor choking him. Thing back to how fast she got him. Steven thought it was a corrupted gem or bounty hunters again. Lucky for him it was not as for Lars well… What the hacks Mom put him down." Sadie I'm not tell he gives me some answers! "Mom he died once you going to end up killing him. "And I doubt he could revive him again, Right Steven?" I have no clue but it best not to try!" by this point Lars passed out. To witch Barb let go seeing she may have gone over board.

After laying Lars down the Miller women started a shouting match. As Steven took care of Lars tell he heard the words sex and baby. Steven turned to them and shouted. "Did you just say baby?" Sadie guts did a flip and her face turned blood red." Ya Steven that what I was going to talk to you about later. Barb look over both see the look on their faces that screamed the fucked. Barb's mind shifted for thinking her little girl was little red that was cornered by the wolf to her being the wolf. She had to sit down as she asked Sadie why she jump a pure and boy like Steven. "Well mom now that you're not acting crazy." It for the most part was out of my hands" What you mean this little down ball jumped you?" No, his powers made woman around him act as if. They need to sleep with him to live it even made the gem antsy." As bad luck would have it me and a gem name lapis gave in to the need a he rocked our worlds tell we could not move. "Sadie covered her mouth after she said that blushing. Making her mother give her a dirty look. After look Sadie in her eye she could tell having cherry pop by a younger guy was not in her life plan. Yet the rocking her world thing told her she wanted it pop sooner than later. As for Steven he was so mixed up you could have his sword he shrinks a little. Knowing his dad, she felt it be a good time to go talk to him prompt them to head to the car wash.

That it for now if your planning to ask what of Lars .to hell with him joking he okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**united by Steven**

 _Okay it been a long time but your not here for my life story just knew my word is gone and my notepad make the lay out time the Okay last time Barb had a little talk with her new family so this time Lapis and Sadie hang out before heading to hospital for a check up._

"It been 3 week from the talk with her mother and a mouth from the getting split by Steven along with a long talk thing were set for her stay in Steven's house both to have the Gems watch her for any unknown side effects she may have. to keep Pearl from having armed drone watch her. Also in that time Steven learned his mother was not a killer but Pink Diamond and that most of the things he knew were a had lift in fear of the other diamonds then she came back after Steven talk to her in a took the news of what Steven was badly but got over it when she thought of how much Steven meant to her.

Peridot had cried for hours after both Lapis and the barn were now gems themselves had split their time looking over Sadie and whatever to come be from home world and the baby growing in on the other hand was a dizzy one everyone had work to do Steven ,Pearl,and Connie had training,Amethyst, and Peridot had a mission with Lapis and Sadie were the only ones in the house for the next hour tell her doctor two sat read books that steven just had in his room.

The range being from hop on pop to the art of war. Witch had a painting of him and pearl and a cat most likely Amethyst. Sadie made a note to ask about it when she was having one of her chat with over at the only other being in the house, And saw she was her reading one of Steven's lonely blade peaked up to see Sadie looking at cost both to turn and look away. Both of them not having talked with out Steven around and ever last after the three having talked to Lapis more than once about the baby ,Sadie and on their part what it mean for the actions Steven could have taken.

Both of them have had a feeling they need to talk, but so how you been after the sex party we had in the daunt shop. Not a good start to a Sadie sat trying to say something a shock to both Lapis spoke. "Um Sadie I wanted to know how are you handling things?"Sadie looked at her with a small grin." It been a event ,I going to be a something's mom Steven still has it worse he going to be a dad and now he found out his mom was not only the leader of rebellion but was once one of it's top side of the war,And now all that the leaders all have it out for him! "kinda make make the teen mom thing same like a drop of water in the filched think how thinking of crave balls life given the Her and the other gems,Mostly he had not thought of having to deal with all that made her almost wish to still be locked up smiled a bit "Yet she knew he find a way to handle thing he always did. Both shared a look knowing Steven would find a way for peace or he nearly kill himself trying. "It funny Lapis if you were not a gem you and I be in the same boat."

Lapis face got bluer as she thought of having Steven's joy of making a new light in her life,but knowing she have to give up her form cut it down. Seeing the shift and patted her spoke" I know from that you thinking about it and the cost of it all but look on the bright side this baby you can count it as your as well as mine if you want." the kind words wormed Lapis Gem." Thank you Sadie this talk means a lot right now. "No problem to be fair I 9000% sure if the babies is even one percent like Steven we going to need all hand to keep it safe or the town safe from looked her over before asking what she spent the next 20 mins tell Steven stories the almost cost a lot of trouble. When Barb showed up she was happy to see the two having girl time."well you two it time to head to the doctor so if you coming get a move on." Sadie garbed her hand bag and looked over to Lapis still sitting down. She thought before taking hold of her hand come on you.,No way your staying here alone waiting. With no fight Lapis got up and followed her .

 _That was a sweet thing right well next time it will have black jack so by._


End file.
